Billy Mitchell - List of appearances
Perry Fenwick has appeared as Billy Mitchell in 1603 episodes of EastEnders from 1998 onwards. He also starred in the internet series EastEnders: E20 in 2010, the BBC Red Button special Billy's Olympic Nightmare in 2012, and the Children in Need specials The Walford Apprentice in 2012 and The Ghosts of Ian Beale in 2014. The character was credited onscreen as: *Billy from November 1998 to June 2010 *Billy Mitchell after that. Note: (v) denotes a voice-only appearance (d) denotes a duff duff. Gallery Billy Mitchell 2001.JPG|2001 Billy Mitchell 2005.JPG|2005 Billy Mitchell 2011.JPG|2011 Billy Mitchell 2013.JPG|2013 Statistics 1998 * Episode 1692 (9 November 1998) * Episode 1693 (10 November 1998) * Episode 1694 (12 November 1998) 1999 * Episode 1813 (2 August 1999) * Episode 1815 (5 August 1999) * Episode 1816 (8 August 1999) * Episode 1830 (6 September 1999) * Episode 1832 (9 September 1999) * Episode 1841 (28 September 1999) * Episode 1842 (30 September 1999) * Episode 1843 (4 October 1999) * Episode 1844 (5 October 1999) * Episode 1847 (11 October 1999) * Episode 1848 (12 October 1999) * Episode 1849 (14 October 1999) * Episode 1852 (21 October 1999) * Episode 1853 (25 October 1999) 2000 * Episode 1908 (15 February 2000) * Episode 1909 (17 February 2000) * Episode 1910/1911 (20 February 2000) * Episode 1913 (22 February 2000) * Episode 1914 (24 February 2000) * Episode 1915 (28 February 2000) * Episode 1920 (9 March 2000) * Episode 1921 (13 March 2000) * Episode 1923 (16 March 2000) * Episode 1924 (20 March 2000) * Episode 1925 (21 March 2000) * Episode 1926 (23 March 2000) * Episode 1930 (3 April 2000) * Episode 1931 (4 April 2000) * Episode 1932 (6 April 2000) * * Episode 2046 (25 December 2000 - Part 1) * Episode 2047 (25 December 2000 - Part 2) 2001 * Episode 2059 (18 January 2001) * * Episode 2075 (26 February 2001) * * Episode 2225 (25 December 2001 - Part 1) * Episode 2226 (25 December 2001 - Part 2) * Episode 2228 (28 December 2001) * Episode 2229 (31 December 2001) 2002 * Episode 2230 (1 January 2002) * * Episode 2435 (25 December 2002 - Part 1) * Episode 2436 (25 December 2002 - Part 2) 2003 *Episode 2448 (14 January 2003) * *Episode 2594 (26 September 2003) * *Episode 2646 (25 December 2003 - Part 1) *Episode 2647 (25 December 2003 - Part 2) *Episode 2649 (29 December 2003) 2004 * Episode 2654 (5 January 2004) * * Episode 2858/2859 (25 December 2004) *Episode 2860 (26 December 2004) *Episode 2861 (27 December 2004) 2005 * Episode 2867 (6 January 2005) * *Episode 3016 (23 September 2005) * * Episode 3069/3070 (25 December 2005) * * Episode 3051 (24 November 2005) * * Episode 3074 (29 December 2005) * Episode 3075 (30 December 2005) 2006 * Episode 3076 (2 January 2006) * * Episode 3281 (25 December 2006 - Part 1) * Episode 3282 (25 December 2006 - Part 2) 2007 * Episode 3293 (9 January 2007) * Episode 3299 (19 January 2007) * Episode 3321 (27 February 2007) * * Episode 3493 (25 December 2007 - Part 1) 2008 * 2009 2010 2011 * * Episode 4246 (12 July 2011) * 2012 2013 2014 2015 2016 2017 2018 2019 Category:Character Appearances